Winchester Meets Ralegh
by october57rain
Summary: This short story dates back to the 1500's and gives insight to how the surname Winchester was first noted. But it does not just tell the tale of the Winchester Ancestory, that part of the story is wrapped within the true story about how the Puddle Demon came to exist. This is my story of the Winchester bloodline...


WINCHESTER MEETS RALEGH

Sir Walter Ralegh was a man born around fifteen-hundred-and-fifty-two. By the mid fifteen-eighties he had been arrested several times for fighting. Most of these fights were in honor but sometimes unknown to commoners he was battling a man possessed by a demon.

During his studies at Oreil College in Oxford where he took brief residence for two years Sir Walter Ralegh also studied the darker side of life in seclusion, hidden between the stacks or late at night in the comfort of his private chamber, before following his cousin Henery Champernown to serve as a volunteer in the French Huguenots.

In his travels through the years Sir Walter Ralegh learned of demons and in his dark times developed tools to help fight the evil that sprung from the bellows of the earth. He dare not speak of such creatures of which he could be hanged so alone he fought and yet with all his knowledge he did not see what the after math of such battles would cause.

Not until one night when he met a young lad who entered the crowded Pub where he was drinking ale. There were few places to sit so the boy requested audience of Sir Walter Ralegh who in turn graciously accepted his company.

The night grew long as the lad whose name he gave of John Winchester, spoke of his family. Telling of his ancestor and the surname Winchester belonging of Anglo-Saxon origin which was not documented until ten-thousand and sixty-six when a Saxon Lord was displaced in Hampshire and moved to Scotland. The boy laughed when he spoke of having a tidbit of German left in him but that his Scottish and English blood held down that bitter taste. John said that could be why he was born sickly and every day since has battled that sickness.

Together they left the pub while darkness still covered the cobblestones. From the shadows of an alleyway Sir Walter Ralegh saw the figure of a large man appear. This is not what John Winchester saw and he feared for his life and that of Sir Ralegh. John beckoned Sir Ralegh to leave his side, but he did not. The Beast approached and with one swift move of his arm, to far away to make contact, Sir Walter Ralegh was tossed through the air.

The Beast with great horns upon his head and smoke bellowing from his animal like nostrils approached John Winchester and with a mighty sword double bladed and a yard long if not more swung fiercely.

Sir Ralegh watched as the blade cut across the air with fire trailing along, slicing through the young boy. In one swift move John Winchester disappeared and Ralegh watched the man bellow over his victory then disappear as the sun peered over the horizon.

In his chamber Sir Ralegh slept, his dreams filled repeatedly with a nightmare of the last moments of John Winchester and the beast in true form. Horns long and curled formed from the Beast head that was shaped like an ox. He walked on hoofed feet and his breathe was of a fiery red smoke. At one point in his dream the Beast turned and starred deep into Sir Ralegh's soul with burning red eyes then pointed his blade towards him. This made Ralegh sit up in his bed, his forehead dripping with sweat.

At the basin where Sir Walter Ralegh was about to wash the nightmare away he found a letter on the mirror and after reading it twice placed it in the empty bowl and burned it. That letter would never be spoken of and Sir Walter Ralegh would never utter a word about his night with John Winchester.

The Letter:

Dear, Sir Walter Ralegh

It is with great importance that I write you this letter.

Tonight was our first and last encounter as an Angel saved me from the Beast and gave to me my health. What rejoice I have to be alive and to have a body no longer wilting away inside.

But alas she said unto me. Go forth into the land and flourish for one day a son will be born and his name will be John Winchester. He will be the first Winchester to travel to America in 1636 and settle in a place called Virginia. Of these things I do not know. It is what the Angel has foretold.

Of my future you need not worry. I write to let you know that you must burn the ground with sulfur, where you slay your demons to destroy the seed of evil that remains. It is this seed that grows when the rain comes and opens a threshold between the world and the underworld allowing a demon to possess one who should step in the puddle of water or worse, pull their soul down into the throat of hell herself, leaving behind an empty vessel of craziness.

The Angel asked of me to tell you she has blessed your mantle with a protection spell that will create a barrier between the mud puddle and one who might step in. This she says need only be done after the first puddle is formed by rain as the gateway will close once the first soul has been violated by such evil or the puddle has dried.

Take care of your coat for one day it may safe someone greater then you or I and be safe my friend.

Yours truly,

John Winchester of Lanarkshire

And so it is that in fifteen-hundred and Eighty-one Sir Walter Ralegh having slayed a demon and being without sulfur to burn the ground on a fortnight before a heavy rain while becoming a favorite of the Queen Elizabeth did safe her from the demon waiting in the puddle below, by throwing down his mantle, one of the few possessions he owned.


End file.
